


kiss me where it hurts

by bazarova, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)



Category: Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Love, First Time, M/M, Teenagers, Underage - Freeform, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021
Summary: Несколько спиц в погнутом колесе сломано, звонок висит на честном слове, а цепь слетела, но это всё полная хрень по сравнению с чужими ободранными коленками.
Relationships: Jeon Woosung | Chillin Homie/Lee Kitaek | Mckdaddy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 тексты высокого рейтинга M-E





	kiss me where it hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[коллаж] Little Extremely Gentle Snapshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243517) by [WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021), [zimtsirup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimtsirup/pseuds/zimtsirup). 



Сонный донельзя Китэк закуривает и нервно заводит мотор машины. Старенький минивэн пыхтит натужно и пару раз чихает. От возмущения, решает Китэк и заводит ещё раз. Машина сопротивляется, словно не веря, что её дражайшая хозяйка могла доверить её своему непутёвому восемнадцатилетнему сыну, получившему права с шестой попытки. Но Китэк упрямый, бьёт по приборной панели ладонью пару раз и пускает гневно горький дым через нос, и машина, недовольно чихнув в последний раз, неохотно поддаётся ему. 

Ему нахрен не сдалась эта рухлядь в шесть утра, но мать уехала к заболевшей тётке на пару дней, и больше некому забрать продукты с рынка для их семейной кафешки. Китэк резковато сдаёт назад, выезжая с парковочного места, пепел с прогоревшей до половины сигареты осыпается на замызганное сидение и прожигает немного обивку, Китэк отвлекается, чтобы стряхнуть пепел, и едва не влепляется носом в руль, когда машина с ничего хорошего не обещающим “Бум” наезжает на что-то позади. Следом за “Бум” раздаётся скрежет металла, истеричный “Дзыньк” и вскрик.

С лица сходит краска, всё внутри холодеет, а сердце, замеревшее на миг, подпрыгивает до самого горла и начинает там бешено колотиться. Пиздец. Минивэн глохнет сам, и в его молчании слышится укор. Выронив изо рта сигарету, Китэк вываливается из машины и в два шага оказывается там, где посреди совершенно пустой в такой час дороги барахтается в объятиях своего покореженного велика пацан. И ревёт. 

Мальчишку Китэк узнаёт сразу, видит его тут постоянно по утрам, когда тот в школу уходит. Усоном вроде звать. Он и его мать, работающая медсестрой в местном госпитале, въезжают в квартиру на первом этаже в начале весны и сразу же становятся главными объектами пересудов на районе. “Мать-одиночка, какой кошмар!” — суфлёрским шепотом переговариваются местные дамочки и тычут пальцем.

Руки трясутся, когда Китэк пытается оттащить велосипед в сторону. Несколько спиц в погнутом колесе сломано, звонок держится на руле на честном слове, а цепь слетела, но это всё полная хрень по сравнению с чужими ободранными коленками. И ладонями. И щекой, расцарапанной обо что-то. Усон всхлипывает, растирая слёзы и кровь по лицу, и Китэка от этого зрелища начинает подташнивать.

— Ты какого чёрта под машину бросаешься?!

Усон вздрагивает и, уставившись на присевшего напротив Китэка полными слёз глазами, резко перестаёт реветь. Утирает покрасневший нос тыльной стороной ладони и шумно втягивает воздух, брови его съезжают к переносице, а взгляд становится из перепуганного злым.

— А ты какого чёрта не смотришь, куда едешь?!

От его вопля, разлетевшегося на всю улицу, Китэк так и садится задницей на асфальт. Адреналин схлынул, и ноги теперь не держат, сделавшись ватными. Усон, скорчив страдающую рожу, пинает сначала свой убитый велосипед, а потом и Китэка пихает носком кроссовки. По коленкам его течёт красное и тут же засыхает бордовыми корками, а на ладонях содранная кожа висит лоскутами. Выглядит больно, но не смертельно.

— Мать твоя дома? — спрашивает Китэк, вставая. — Тебя бы заклеить... 

Усон мотает головой и снова морщится, разглядывая руки:

— В ночную сегодня, ещё не вернулась.

Китэк глядит на вмятину на крыле, на погнутую немного раму велосипеда, на кровоточащую и набухшую царапину под глазом Усона, и понимает, что, в сущности, легко отделался. Машина и не такое переживала, велик он мелкому починит вечером, а самого мелкого “починит” прямо сейчас, только вспомнит, где аптечка у них лежит. 

— Ну идём тогда, — он хватает Усона за предплечье и поднимает рывком на ноги, — заклею сам. Как сумею.

Дома Китэк долго шарится по кухонным полкам в поисках аптечки, пока Усон, ойкая и айкая, держит израненные ладони под струей воды. Китэку, вооружившемуся антисептиком и упаковкой пластырей, откровенно боязно, он тысячу раз заклеивал свои болячки и ссадины, но ни разу не делал это для кого-то другого. Усон куксится, стоит приложить кусок бинта к его щеке, скупая мужская слеза стекает до самых его плотно сжатых губ и теряется где-то под дрожащим подбородком.

— Больно?

— Приятно, — огрызается он и опять пинается. Китэк, дёрнувшись от подлого удара, случайно выплёскивает добрую половину пузырька антисептика на чужие ладони. 

— Ну ты чего делаешь?!

— Тебе же приятно, — скалится Китэк и лепит немного криво Усону на щёку раскрашенный цветочками пластырь. — Красаааавчик. Дай на ноги твои посмотрю…

Сидящий на стуле Усон ёжится и вцепляется пальцами в край своих испачканных шорт, когда присевший на корточки перед ним Китэк обтирает влажными салфетками его стёсанные колени и заливает их щедро шипящей перекисью. 

— Вроде ничего страшного, — бубнит Китэк, прикладывая свёрнутые в несколько раз бинты. — Если ковырять не будешь, быстро заживёт всё, даже шрамов не останется.

Усон пыхтит и ёрзает непоседливо, ему больно, но он больше не ноет, только шмыгает иногда и жуёт обветренные губы. 

— Всё, — как-то даже торжественно произносит Китэк, разглядывая результат своей работы. Кривовато вышло, но для первого раза неплохо. — Дуй отсюда, мелкий, у меня ещё куча дел.

— Не всё, — надувается вдруг Усон. — Надо поцеловать.

— Чего?..

— Мама всегда целует, чтобы не болело и быстрее зажило.

— Тебе что, пять? — Китэк закатывает глаза. — Вот ещё придумал…

— Мне девять, — упирается Усон. — Целуй. Или я всем расскажу, что ты меня машиной сбил. У тебя отберут права и посадят в тюрьму.

Вот же говнюк. Китэк растирает лицо ладонями и, помедлив немного, чмокает быстро чужую коленку. На губах остаётся горький вкус мази, а Китэк чувствует себя полным придурком. Глаза Усона округляются не то от удивления, не то от испуга, и щёки стремительно краснеют.

— Не болит больше? — хмыкает Китэк и откидывается спиной на пол, Усон пялится на него сверху и, коротко поклонившись, молча убегает в сторону выхода. Китэк зевает широко и кричит в удаляющуюся спину:

— Обращайся, если что. 

***

— Что, опять? — стонет трагично Китэк, пропуская прячущегося под тёмным капюшоном толстовки Усона в квартиру. — Ты задрал, мелкий.

— Извини, — мямлит тот себе под нос даже не огрызнувшись привычно на “Мелкий”. Он суетливый и какой-то слишком дёрганный, и Китэк, глядя на него, начинает тоже дёргаться и суетиться. — Можно я у тебя переночую?

— У тебя что, дома кровать сломалась? — ворчит скорее для проформы Китэк. Усон ночует у него изредка: когда пропускает последний автобус домой или когда ссорится с матерью.

Как-то неопределённо фыркнув, Усон стаскивает промокшие из-за дождя кеды и спускает с головы тяжелый от влаги капюшон, открывая лицо. Под глазом у него наливается фееричный синяк, и губа всё ещё кровит. Китэк даже присвистывает от такой красоты.

— Охуеть фонарь, можно и свет не включать. Кто это тебя так уделал?

— Упал, — пожимает плечами Усон, швыряет рюкзак в угол и влезает в тапки, купленные специально для него ещё года два назад, когда Китэк только-только перебрался в отдельную квартиру. Тапки Усону быстро стали малы, но выкинуть их всё недосуг, так и носит, протирая носки на свисающих пятках о пол. — Кровать сломалась, и я упал.

Он протискивается мимо Китэка, снимает походя свою толстовку и, лавируя по тесной неосвещенной комнате, падает точно на разобранную постель. Тихо скрипят пружины старого матраса, и что-то надсадно хрустит.

— Тебе мало своей сломанной кровати, и ты пришёл ломать мою? — Китэк тычет Усона в бок и вытаскивает аптечку из тумбочки. — Сядь, заклею тебе морду, перемажешь же мне всю наволочку.

Усон послушно садится на край и убирает чёлку, из-за бокового света светильника сильнее видны его прыщи на подбородке и неровный шрам семилетней давности под правым глазом. Китэк проводит по нему пальцем и цыкает: 

— Так и не сошёл.

— Да хрен с ним, набью поверх татуху… Ауч! 

— Сиди смирно, — хмурится Китэк, прижав пахнущую лекарством ватку к трещине на его губе. — Твою мать удар хватит, если ты это сделаешь.

— Ей до меня дела нет, она устраивает свою личную жизнь, — Усон кривится и хлопает Китэка по руке, — да хватит уже, не умираю же.

— Это её новая личная жизнь тебя так разукрасила?

Усон не отвечает, но Китэку и так ясно, что угадал. Он треплет его по волосам и щипает несильно за кончик носа. 

— Будешь пинаться во сне — выгоню спать на коврик под дверью, понял?

Он, конечно, пинается. И ворочается, и что-то бормочет постоянно, и складывает на Китэка свои ледяные ступни. Китэк, который никак не может заснуть, тянется за упавшим на пол одеялом и, накинув его на Усона, подтыкает со всех сторон. Тот причмокивает по-детски и перекатывается к самому краю. Помнится, когда он был младше, то часто падал с кровати среди ночи, Китэк аккуратно, боясь разбудить, подтаскивает его к себе ближе и только теперь, уткнувшись носом вместо его макушки в затылок, понимает, что Усон уже с него ростом. Что он как-то незаметно для него вырос, оставшись в памяти девятилетним мальчишкой с разбитыми коленками. 

Первое, что Китэк видит с утра, — это нависшее над ним перепуганное лицо Усона. Он очень близко, касается губ Китэка своими и, пойманный на месте преступления, не моргает и совсем не дышит. Его как ветром сдувает с кровати, когда Китэк сдавленно произносит "Какого хрена". Он хватает свой рюкзак и, так и не переобув тапочки, выбегает из квартиры. 

Догнать его удаётся только через три лестничных пролёта. Преданный тапками Усон спотыкается на очередной ступеньке и падает, растянувшись во весь рост. Китэк, тяжело дыша после этих догонялок, поднимает его за капюшон, как котёнка за загривок, и хорошенько встряхивает. На Усоне лица нет, только синяк переливается всеми оттенками синего и алеет подсохшая за ночь болячка в уголке губ.

— Пусти, — хрипит он, задыхаясь, и в глаза не смотрит, — я в школу опоздаю. 

— В тапках в школу собрался?

Усон молчит долго, уставившись на свои голые ступни, а потом выдыхает приглушенно “Блядь” и плюхается на ступеньку, пряча лицо в ладонях. Его острые коленки торчат в дырах джинс, и Китэк, присев рядом, тычет в завтрашние синяки пальцем.

— Идём домой, мелкий.

— Я не ребёнок! — выплёвывает зло Усон и вскакивает на ноги.

— Если не ребёнок, — Китэк тоже поднимается и шагает на несколько ступенек выше, — то идём домой. Поговорим. А потом я отвезу тебя в школу.

Китэк сидит на полу перед открытой дверью час. Забытые кеды так и остаются валяться в углу.

***

— Твоя мать меня убьёт, — говорит Китэк, залезая в машину, и разминает затёкшую шею. Вернувшись из армии пару месяцев назад, он всё ещё не привык сидеть долго без дела, и теперь, проторчав в парикмахерской, где Усону осветляли и красили его отросшие патлы часа три, ему хочется срочно куда-то ехать и что-то делать. — Ну, именинник, куда рулить дальше?

Усон задумчиво царапает обгрызенным ногтем шрам на щеке.

— Бить татуху?

— Это без меня, — Китэк поднимает ладони от руля, — не собираюсь способствовать этой дурости.

— Но у меня день рождения, и ты обещал…

— В рамках разумного, мелкий. 

— Я теперь взрослый, — фырчит Усон, — и ты не можешь мне запретить. 

Что правда, то правда. За то время, что Китэк маршировал по плацу, Усон вырос. Ещё вытянулся вверх, обогнав в росте, раздался в плечах, почти закончил школу. Совсем взрослый и уже мало похожий на щекастого девятилетнего себя. Китэк заводит мотор и вздыхает: 

— Я никогда и не мог тебе запретить.

Они едут в тишине, Усон, растёкшись по креслу, глядит в окно, и до Китэка не сразу доходит, что тот рассматривает его отражение на тёмной поверхности стекла. Этот его взгляд ощущается щекоткой на коже.

— Куда едем-то?

— Домой.

— Домой?

Усон поворачивается и глядит незнакомо.

— К тебе.

Наверное, в том, что происходит потом, виноваты те самые кеды, которые Усон оставил здесь почти три года назад. Они просто вываливаются им на головы откуда-то сверху, пока Китэк пытается найти в шкафу гостевые тапочки, и всё портят своим потрёпанным видом. Усон пялится на них, как на привидение, тяжело сглатывает и уходит к столу с шуршащим пакетом из магазина. Босым и решившимся.

Они съедают магазинный чизкейк прямо на кровати, забыв напрочь про купленные специально свечки. Китэк вспоминает про них, только когда выходит покурить на балкон и видит дрожащее на сентябрьском ветру пламя зажигалки. До полуночи остаётся совсем немного, и он обжигает пальцы, торопясь зажечь воткнутые в последний надкусанный кем-то из них кусок торта свечки. 

— Загадывай, пока день не кончился.

Усон прищуривается и, прежде чем задуть свечи, загадывает. Вслух.

— Хочу, чтобы ты меня поцеловал. Сейчас.

Взгляд его уже не щекочет — жжет, как жгло пальцы пламя зажигалки.

— Ты обещал, что сделаешь всё, что я попрошу сегодня.

— В рамках разумного, — повторяется Китэк.

— Целуй, — говорит Усон с той же интонацией, что и десять лет назад. Глаза у него шальные от собственных смелости и наглости и очень тёмные.

— А ты не убежишь снова не обутым?

Взгляд из наглого становится растерянным.

— Что?..

Дёрнув Усона за край футболки на себя, Китэк прихватывает легко своими губами его и сцеловывает с них сладость разделённого на двоих торта. Усон сначала цепенеет, а потом стонет глухо и наваливается сверху, опрокидывая Китэка на спину. Он целуется неумело, торопится и задыхается от вседозволенности, притирается ближе, Китэк чувствует его вставший член и подаётся бедрами вверх, трётся о него. Собственное возбуждение расползается болью внизу живота и туманом в голове.

Наручные часы Китэка пищат, оповещая о том, что начался новый день. Усон, взмокший и раскрасневшийся, отшатывается и путается ногой в сбившемся покрывале, чуть не падая с кровати, Китэк решает, что он всё-таки опять сбежит, но Усон налетает на попавший под ноги стул и, матерясь, неуклюже обрушивается на пол.

Китэк слезает с кровати, подходит к загнанно дышащему Усону и, глядя ему в глаза, касается осторожно его колена, виднеющегося в небрежном разрезе на джинсах. Под пальцами шершаво ощущается кругляш шрама десятилетней давности. В голове мелькает дурацкая, абсолютно ненужная сейчас мысль: разбивал ли хоть раз свои коленки Усон не из-за него, а если разбивал, то целовали ли их ему, чтобы они быстрее заживали?

Усон вздрагивает, когда Китэк целует расползающееся красное пятно от ушиба, кожа под губами покрывается мурашками.

— Зачем ты это делаешь?..

— Чтобы не болело и быстрее зажило.

— Мой день рождения закончился, — глухо говорит Усон, — ты не должен.

— Но мой только что начался, — Китэк целует ещё раз, — и у меня тоже есть несколько желаний на сегодня.


End file.
